


the smell of peppermint and rain

by mutsukitooru_myheartout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Koushi Sugawara - Freeform, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, haikyuu omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukitooru_myheartout/pseuds/mutsukitooru_myheartout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had spent hours at a time engulfed in the smell; in the warm arms of the man who carried such an amazing scent. Hours which had ended long ago, almost forgotten had it not been for the constant feeling of emptyness that now engulfed the omega. </p>
<p>He's here. suga thought. Why is he here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smell of peppermint and rain

The winter air was cold; enough to turn cheeks pink, and cause people's breath to turn white. 

Sugawara Koushi was walking down the street, a scarf covering his face up to his nose. thick gloves covered his hands, and a large jacket was zipped up over his slightly curvy body. 

'I need to get home quickly.' he thought to himself. He knew that if he took too long at the market, his alpha would get impatient and aggravated. he hated when that happened. 

He quickly went about his shopping, buying anything he needed from the outside stalls. 

why are people even selling things outside during the winter? it'll all freeze. Suga sighed, but continued on anyways, carrying a bag to put items in on his shoulder. 

As Suga was about to turn a corner, a familiar scent hit his nose. pine. he thought to himself. pine and - no... 

It couldn't be. He stopped in his tracks. His nose wasn't wrong. He could never be wrong about the smell of pine and apples. it was a strange combination, but it was one he had gotten to know. 

He had spent hours at a time engulfed in the smell; in the warm arms of the man who carried such an amazing scent. Hours which had ended long ago, almost forgotten had it not been for the constant feeling of emptiness that now engulfed the omega. 

He's here. Suga thought. Why is he here? 

By the intensity of the smell, he knew he didn't have long before the alpha Suga once loved with all his heart turned the corner, and they came face to face. He had to run; find some place to hide. He needed to hide from the memories; hide from the feeling of skin against skin; hide from the feeling of passionate, yet somehow soft kisses that once covered his fair-skinned body. 

Sugawara turned, quickly jogging away from the oncoming man. When he accidentally dropped the bag in his arms, he didn't bother stopping to pick it up. he just continued. he couldn't be found; wouldn't allow himself to be found by the man he had been avoiding for the past five years. 

After several minutes of fast-paced jogging, he found himself out of breath. of course. he thought to himself. why did I have to be in THIS condition when he shows up again?

It wouldn't take a genius to know that he was being followed. If he could smell the alpha, then the alpha could smell him. Suga turned down another street, slowing down his pace, and starting to look for a place to attempt to hide. just as he was about to turn into an alley, he felt a presence only a meter or so behind him. 

"Peppermint and rain." the voice was deep; rough even. "such a strange combination." Suga's body tensed up, unable to turn to face the man behind him. If he turned, he would be forced to face the memories as well; he didn't think he would make it through that. 

"Such a strange combination..." the man said again. "Yet I cant get it out of my head." Suga walked forward, hoping not to have this conversation in such a public area. he turned into an alleyway like he had planned, and heard footsteps following behind him. 

"Six years, Sugawara; we were together for six years. And yet you just got up and left without even leaving a note? Did you expect me to just be okay with that?" 

Suga continued walking, until he was only a few feet away from the wall at the back of the alley. 

"Did it mean nothing to you? did I mean nothing to you?" Suga's breath hitched in the bitterness of the voice he used to love so much. 

They stood there in silence for several minutes, and Suga could feel the agitation in the usually calm man. 

"Answer me, dammit!" Suga jumped at the tone of his voice. 

"Y-you meant everything to me..." He mumbled quietly. "That's why I-" his voice cracked. "I couldn't do that to you..." 

"Do what?" 

"My parents never approved of us... You know that... They said they'd found somebody for me, and wanted me to return home." 

"So you left without telling me, because your parents didn't like me?" The rage in his voice was evident. "That's so childish, Suga; not like you." 

"Maybe to you, it seems childish!" He could no longer hold back the anger he had pent up inside. "To me, it was saving the one I loved from a pain that he doesn't deserve!" 

"You just made it hurt even more!" 

They both went quiet again, neither of them able to think of anything to say that could fix the situation. 

"Suga..." The voice behind him spoke. "Look at me." Suga shook his head. to suga, if he didn't look, then it wasn't real. Things were always like that in his mind;'if he closed his eyes, or looked away and didn't see it, it wasn't real. it was how he got passed the last five years. 

"I know what your doing Suga. Turn around, and look at me." Suga shook his head again. 

Before he had the chance to attempt to move away, his shoulder was grabbed, and he was swiftly turned around; his scarf falling to the ground in the proccess; revealing a bruised jaw and a split lip. 

"Oh god, Suga..." His voice was soft now. Suga kept his eyes closed, not able to work up the courage to look at the man who was now in front of him. 

"What has he been doing to you? That damn Alpha." 

"I'm sorry." Suga muttered, turning his head to the ground. 

"Don't be, you damn idiot." 

"I need to go." Suga's voice was shaking as he spoke. "If I don't get home within the next 20 minute's he'll-." 

"He wont touch you ever again." Suga's hips were grabbed roughly. "I wont let you get away this time." 

"I need to go-" 

"No, you need to stay. Who cares what your parents think about me and you. I bonded with you first, and I loved you first. You have no reason to stay with a man who hurts you." 

"I do have a reason." suga turned his head sideways. "I'm..." 

"There's no way you're in love with him." He stated. 

"N-no. I'm..."

"You're..." after a few moments of silence, He seemed to suddenly understand, unbuttoning Suga's paricularly large jacket, to reveal a large bump in Suga's stomach. 

"You let the bastard get you pregnant?!" 

Suga winced, crouching back against the wall. 

"N-No..." He whimpered. "I told him I wasn't even ready to bond... but he forced me..." 

Suga was roughly grabbed again, and pulled into the chest of the man in front of him. 

"You're mine, Suga." he stated. Reluctantly, Suga nodded. 

"Now open your eyes and look at me." 

Hesitantly, Suga lifted his head, open his eyes just enough to let some light in, before opening them fully. 

The man before him was much different than he had been all those years ago. His eyes were more sunken, and his face lacked the smile that suga once loved so much. His hair was a bit longer; more messy than he had ever seen. And he even had the slightest bit of facial hair. 

Suga reached up his hand to caress his cheek. "Daichi..." he smiled softly. 

Daichi pressed their lips together, pushing suga back into the wall; less rough than he was before. after several breathless minutes, they both pulled away. 

"You're mine." Daichi whispered into suga's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> just a really short fic I wrote. I might do a followup chapter again later.


End file.
